La lettre SGA
by MELISSANDE OL
Summary: c'est dans le titre
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous

Voici la 1ere FIC que je mets sur ff net, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je n'ai aucune prétention sauf de vous faire passer un bon moment (j'espère)

Basée sur la série Stargate Atlantis (que j'adore)

Pairing : Sheppard + MacKay

Disclaimer : les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent pas, j'écris uniquement pour le plaisir.

TITRE : La lettre – SGA – McShep

Chère Jeannie,

Je t'écris aujourd'hui car je sais que jamais tu ne recevras pas cette lettre.

J'ai découvert, tout récemment, que l'on peut être à la fois heureux et malheureux. Je n'arrive pas à t'expliquer ce que je ressens.

Je vais essayer d'être un peu plus clair.

J'aime ma vie et je la déteste.

Je réussis des miracles dans mon travail et je suis le plus minable des scientifiques qui puissent existés.

Les personnes que je côtoie tous les jours sont géniales, et pourtant je ne peux plus les supporter.

Je suis triste et débordant d'enthousiasme.

Oh ! Jeannie ! Je t'en prie, aide-moi. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Tu sais, j'ai découvert pourquoi je n'arrivais jamais à me fixer avec une femme. C'est parce que justement, c'était des femmes.

J'étais tellement dans mon monde scientifique que je viens juste de m'apercevoir que ce sont les hommes qui m'attirent. Et pas n'importe quel homme, non ! ce serait trop simple.

J'aime les hommes que je dénigre le plus au monde : les militaires.

Ils n'ont qu'un neurone, mais quel corps. Tout l'opposé de moi.

Je suis tellement heureux, Jeannie, de découvrir que je ne suis pas seulement un cerveau, mais aussi un cœur, que je peux éprouver des sentiments amoureux comme tout un chacun.

Mais voilà pourquoi je suis malheureux : je suis un homme attiré par d'autres hommes. Ce n'est pas normal. Je n'ai rien contre l'homosexualité, mais chez les autres, pas moi.

Je refuse d'être gay. Je veux être respecté dans mon travail et être reconnu, avoir le prix Nobel.

Pourtant, Dieu sait que la vie ici m'apporte chaque jour des défis, des défis scientifiques bien sûr. Je ne peux te les raconter car c'est classé ultra-top-secret, même si je n'envoie pas cette lettre et que je la détruirais dès que je l'aurais terminée.

Donc pour en revenir aux défis, je suis excité chaque jour par un nouveau problème scientifique, que je résous, bien sûr, tout seul, car je suis un génie. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à récemment.

En ce moment, j'enchaine erreur sur erreur, jusqu'à l'apothéose final. Pour te dire à quel point l'erreur est énorme, compare-là à comme si j'avais fait exploser les 5/6ème d'un système solaire.

Tu vois, c'est énorme.

Je ne suis plus, si je n'ai jamais été, un super scientifique.

Mais surtout, surtout, ce qui me rend vraiment heureux et malheureux, c'est cet homme. Un militaire comme tu peux t'en douter au vu du début de la lettre.

Il s'appelle John Sheppard, c'est le chef militaire de là où je travaille, rien de moins.

Je l'aime, je l'aime tellement.

Ce n'est pas un coup de foudre ou mon cœur d'artichaut qui fait des siennes.

Oh ! Non ! Ce serait tellement plus simple si c'était ça : je n'aurais qu'à attendre que ça passe.

Mais ça ne passera pas, je le sais. Comme le dit l'expression, je l'ai dans la peau.

Tout cet amour s'est ancré sur mon cœur petit à petit, chaque jour grandissant un peu plus. Il a fini par envahir tout mon être, tout mon corps.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je ne suis pas gay.

Dès que je le voie, je tremble, je bafouille. C'est pour ça que je l'évite au maximum. Mais c'est dur, car, bien souvent, je fais parti de son équipe (ne cherche pas à comprendre ce qu'il se cache derrière ce mot – rappel-toi ultra-top-secret).

Donc je préfère me persuader que je ne le supporte plus.

D'ailleurs il me le rend bien avec ses remarques désagréables.

Jeannie, je t'entends me dire qu'il faut que je parle à John, que je lui dise, avant que tout cet amour réfréné ne me rende dingue. Et bien je te réponds : c'est trop tard, je suis déjà dingue, dingue de lui et dingue tout court.

Je le vois dans l'expression du visage de la plupart de mes collègues, mais aussi dans ses yeux à lui.

Ils ne comprennent pas, même moi j'ai du mal parfois à me suivre.

Je bougonne dans mon coin et, tout à coup, je deviens exubérant et partage mon enthousiasme avec tout le monde.

Jeannie, en écrivant ces quelques mots, je me sens un peu mieux, et je me rend compte que je devient dépressif.

J'aime un travail pour lequel je ne suis plus qualifié, et j'aime un homme qui ne m'aimera jamais.

Je suis tellement minable et mal foutu à côté de toutes les femmes avec qui il sort.

Ah ! Oui ! Une précision sur John Sheppard : j'aime un homme qui peut avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut, rien qu'avec son sourire, son si beau sourire. Et physiquement, il a le corps le plus parfait que je connaisse, et pourtant, je ne l'ai jamais vu nu, mais rien qu'en le voyant habillé, je craque.

Bon quelqu'un sonne à ma porte. Je te laisse ma Jeannie, ma sœur adorée qui m'a toujours si bien écouté dans les nombreuses lettres que je ne t'ai jamais envoyées.

Avec tout mon amour,

Ton idiot de frère Rodney.

**OooO**

Rodney se leva de son lit et ouvrit la porte.

« Colonel, que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda Rodney, en cachant la lettre, qu'il venait d'écrire, derrière son dos.

« Carson m'envoie vous chercher, répondit John, vous êtes en retard de plusieurs jours sur votre examen médical trimestriel »

« J'arrive » dit Rodney.

Il s'approcha du bureau pour récupérer son ordinateur portable, posa son stylo et, faisant écran de son corps, déchira le plus discrètement possible la lettre en 4 et la jeta dans la poubelle.

« On y va » lança Rodney, s'engageant dans le couloir.

« Je vous suis » répondit Sheppard.

Il laissa le scientifique s'éloigner et retourna dans la chambre. Il se pencha et prit les 4 morceaux de papier déchirés les passant de la poubelle à sa poche. Puis il ressortit et rattrapa Rodney au transporteur, direction le centre médical.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Suite et FIN

Cher Rodney

Comme tu peux le constater, je me suis mis moi-aussi à l'écriture.

Tu peux décider de lire cette lettre ou de me donner une raclée.

Je te conseille plutôt de la lire jusqu'au bout.

Et ensuite tu décideras.

Tu as dû être surpris de découvrir une enveloppe à ton nom, dans ta chambre, contenant la lettre que tu avais écrit pour Jeannie, plus une autre lettre, celle que tu es en train de lire.

Je suis sûr même, que tu dois être furieux que j'ai osé pénétrer dans ton jardin secret.

Mais je l'ai fait pour la bonne cause.

Je m'inquiétais pour toi.

Je t'ai surpris un jour à la cafétéria en train d'écrire comme un forcené.

Tu n'écris jamais avec un stylo. Le grand Rodney McKay n'utilise que la nouvelle technologie pour communiquer.

Et puis tu as tout jeté à la poubelle.

J'ai récupéré la première lettre que tu avais écrite pour Jeannie.

En lisant celle-ci, je me suis aperçu que c'était une manière pour toi de décompresser du stress constant que ton poste t'impose.

J'ai décidé de te surveiller et de récupérer un maximum de lettre pour m'assurer que tout aller bien.

Tu es mon meilleur ami, Rodney, et pour rien au monde je ne veux te perdre.

Je me suis assigné une tâche lors de notre première mission sur une autre planète : te protéger de tous les dangers.

Aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que les dangers ne sont pas seulement physiques, mais aussi psychologiques.

J'ai donc décidé de répondre à la lettre, même si elle ne m'était pas directement adressée.

Rodney, tout le monde t'adore sur Atlantis.

Tu es bougon, râleur, emmerdeur, rien ne te fait jamais plaisir.

Tu es colérique, capricieux, arrogant.

Attends, ne t'arrête pas de lire pour râler contre moi. Lis la suite.

Tu es exécrable, enquiquineur.

Tu ne peux t'empêcher de reprendre chaque parole que l'on prononce et de te mettre en avant.

Et pourtant, crois-moi quand je te dis que tout le monde sur Atlantis t'adore.

Jamais personne ne t'as tourné le dos, tous ont à cœur de t'aider dès qu'ils le peuvent.

A ta manière tu as su trouver le chemin de leur amitié profonde, pour chacun dans la citée. Tous te considèrent comme leur ami.

On me l'a souvent dit.

Tu as sauvé Atlantis et la vie des membres de l'expédition, plus d'une fois.

Tu es un grand scientifique, un génie.

Zelenka me l'a dit plus d'une fois, mais jamais il ne le reconnaîtra devant toi : par moment, tu as des réactions un peu extrêmes aux compliments.

Quand les autres font des erreurs, c'est toi qui les résous.

Quand tu fais des erreurs, tu les résous aussi, pour la plupart.

Les quelques erreurs, que tu ne résous pas, te rendent plus humain, plus proche de nous.

Tu n'es pas un robot, et c'est cette humanité qui te rend si attachant et te fait ressentir la vie.

Tu es le scientifique le plus doué de l'univers, le scientifique qu'Atlantis a besoin

Passons maintenant à ta dernière angoisse.

Je suis gay, ou plus précisément bi.

Je m'intéresse autant aux hommes qu'aux femmes, même si c'est ce dernier penchant que je montre le plus souvent, côté militaire oblige.

J'assume entièrement cet état de fait, je n'ai aucune honte.

J'ai mis Elizabeth et Lorne au courant dès le départ, par respect pour ma hiérarchie et mes subordonnés directs.

Pour les autres membres de l'expédition, mes orientations sexuelles ne regardent que moi.

Et de toute façon, même si la citée était au courant, ce sont mes actions qui me permettent d'avoir leur respect.

C'est la même chose pour toi : personne ne te jugera sur autre chose que sur tes actions et tes devoirs envers Atlantis.

Si tu ne veux pas leur dire, alors ne leur dit pas, cela ne regarde que toi.

Pour ce qui me concerne, je ne pensais pas que tu nourrissais de tels sentiments envers moi.

Comme je te l'ai déjà écrit tu es mon meilleur ami, et je te pensais à 100% hétéro, tu me parles tellement de Carter.

J'avais même remarqué que tu étais jaloux quand une femme me tournait autour.

Maintenant je comprends, ce n'était pas de moi, mais de ces femmes dont tu étais jaloux.

Je n'ai jamais envisagé une situation pareille, mais en lisant ta lettre, j'ai ressenti comme un coup de poing au cœur.

Je ne peux pas t'écrire que je t'aime, mais, si tu es d'accord, je veux essayer avec toi.

Je veux développer ce sentiment en moi.

Je veux te protéger dans mes bras.

Je veux être ta source de vie.

Je ferai tout pour te rendre heureux, et s'il s'avère que je ne peux t'aimer plus que maintenant, je te le dirai de suite.

Rodney, quoiqu'il arrive, tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami.

Tu n'es et ne sera jamais seul.

Je t'attendrai sur le balcon Est jusqu'à minuit.

Si tu viens, on discutera.

Si tu ne viens pas, demain, au petit-déjeuner, j'agirai comme si ces deux lettres n'avaient jamais existées.

Je t'accueillerai en ami à table.

La balle est dans ton camp, à toi de décider.

John qui attend et espère

OooO

Rodney était assis sur son lit.

Il avait trouvé l'enveloppe sur son bureau, dans ses quartiers, en rentrant de son labo.

Il se prit la tête dans ses mains.

« C'est pas vrai !!! John apprend que je l'aime et lui me propose d'essayer alors qu'il ne sait même pas s'il m'aime.

Le capitaine Kirk tout craché, il voit une ouverture et il saute dessus.

Et à quoi ça va m'amener.

Il va s'amuser et moi je vais perdre définitivement mon cœur. »

Il se redressa légèrement et regarda l'heure, trois heures du matin.

« Merde »

Minuit était passé depuis longtemps

Il se précipita dans les couloirs et couru.

Arrivé devant une porte, il sonna.

Un Sheppard surpris apparut quand la porte s'ouvrit.

« Je… je suis désolé pour le retard, commença Rodney hésitant, une expérience au labo qui ne se terminait pas »

John lui prit la main et le fit entrer dans ses quartiers, lui-même, face au scientifique, reculant.

« Je ne suis pas gay » murmura Rodney.

John, tenant toujours sa main, s'approcha.

« Je sais » dit-il calmement.

« Je t'aime » continua Rodney.

« Je sais » murmura John.

Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Rodney.

Ce dernier ne réagit pas.

John commença à s'éloigner, mais une main sur la nuque l'en empêcha.

Rodney avait pris l'initiative et dévorer maintenant la bouche de John, forçant le passage pour sa langue, qui partit dans un ballet interminable quand elle trouva son homologue.

OooO

Un mois plus tard, Rodney trouva une enveloppe sur son bureau.

Il reconnut de suite l'écriture, une lettre de John.

Seul trois mots étaient écrits, mais ces trois mots envoyèrent Rodney au paradis.

« Je t'aime. John »

FIN


End file.
